This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless communications circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications.
It may be desirable to support wireless communications in millimeter wave and centimeter wave communications bands. Millimeter wave communications, which are sometimes referred to as extremely high frequency (EHF) communications, and centimeter wave communications involve communications at frequencies of about 10-300 GHz. In order to support millimeter and centimeter wave communications, an array of antennas is formed on a substrate. Transmission lines for the array are embedded within the substrate.
Operation at these frequencies may support high bandwidths, but may raise significant challenges. For example, it can be difficult to ensure that the transmission lines on the substrate are sufficiently isolated from each other at millimeter wave frequencies. Forming the transmission lines far apart from each other typically improves isolation. However, at the same time, manufacturers are continually striving to implement wireless communications circuitry such as antenna arrays using compact structures to satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved wireless communications circuitry such as communications circuitry that supports millimeter wave communications.